


F*ck Me Hard Part 2

by Centa0592



Series: Sexually Cursed Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson cursed, M/M, Scott is mortified, Stiles can't stop laughing, can't stop humping, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is no longer cursed but somehow Jackson can't stop humping Danny's leg.</p><p>Danny is mortified.</p><p>Stiles can't stop laughing. </p><p>Derek is useless</p><p>Scott get's a spray bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck Me Hard Part 2

“Derek I swear to god if you don’t fix him I will kill him!” Danny shouted as he pointed to Jackson.

 

“God I’m so fucking sorry but I can’t stop.” Jackson all but cried out, still attached to Danny’s leg as he humped away like crazy.

 

Stiles was on the floor laughing, like literally rolling around and holding his sides because he couldn’t contain the laughter anymore type laughing. He thought he was going to die from laughing so hard because he could barely breathe and his ribs hurt like crazy but it was worth it watching Jackson hump Danny.

 

“Derek why aren’t you laughing?” Scott laughed in between breathes.

 

“Because I know what it’s like to be on the end of this witch’s little prank and it sucks. Remember when Stiles kept wanting me to ‘fuck his tight little hole’ in front of his father?” Derek said shaking his head at the thought of it.

 

“Yeah but at least Stiles wasn’t trying to fuck your tight little hole.” Danny screamed out pushing Jackson’s head trying to get him off.

 

“And why isn’t anybody helping me?” Danny was nearing mortification right about now and Stiles was absolutely no help. Serves them right for laughing at him.

 

“Last time we tried to pry him off he bit my finger.” Derek explained.

 

 “Yeah and then he hissed at me.” Scott said laughing like an idiot.

 

“Oh god…don’t you dare.” Danny said as Jackson started to hump faster and faster digging tighter into Danny’s thigh.

 

“You SON-OF-A-BITCH! You came on me!” Danny was now officially mortified and Stiles was dead. Just bury him in the ground 6 feet under because he was done with life now. His life was complete.

 

“Oh god I’m so fucking sorry Danny if I could stop I would…oh fuck…fuck….” Jackson started humping again; his cock hardened quickly even though sticky cum was still dripping from the tip. 

 

“Derek how did Stiles stop his gay turrets?” Danny asked trying to kick Jackson against the wall.

 

“Stop that!” Jackson panted and Stiles just laughed harder.

 

“Well Danny to be honest it stopped after I indeed fucked Stiles’ tight little virgin ass.” Derek said smiling smug and it was Scott’s turn to look mortified turning to his friend.

 

“How could you let Derek fuck you?” Scott asked and Stiles stopped laughing to stare at Derek.

 

“I told you not to tell him!” Stiles screamed covering his face.

 

“And it wasn’t the only time we did it. I fucked him three times that night and once a night ever since. He’s a real cum slut now.” Derek continued ignoring Stiles.

 

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed louder.

 

“Oh my God I’m gonna cum.” Jackson panted out.

 

“I will fucking shoot you if come drips on my shoe.” Danny smacked Jackson’s head.

 

“My ears have been violated.” Scott says crawling to a corner looking at Stiles like he had five heads.

 

“My leg is being violated.” Danny adds in.

 

“My dick hurts and my balls ache. Find this witch and kill her.” Jackson grunted as he started to hump again.

 

“How are you not out of semen?” Danny kicks his leg against the wall again.

 

“How could you tell them about that?” Stiles shouts at Derek.

 

“How could you and Derek not tell me about this?” Scott asks Stiles

 

“You really want to hear about me creaming your best friend?” Derek responded raising an eyebrow and okay that was unnecessary.

 

“Derek I swear to god no more sex like ever.” Stiles ran to the bed to hide.

 

“Why would you say things like that?” Scott ran out of the bedroom covering his ears, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah right Stiles if I came over right now you would beg for it.” Derek said smugly.

 

“I feel like you guys aren’t even trying anymore.” Danny said sounding defeated.

 

“Danny maybe I should just?” Jackson trailed off.

 

“Oh no you don’t…” Danny said trying to reach for Jackson’s ball so he could kick him in them.

 

“But it worked for Stiles and Derek.” Jackson pleaded out panting harder as he was about to come again.

 

“Dude your leg is going to have like a litter of puppies…that’s a pro’s amount of semen dripping on the floor.” Scott said coming back into the room with a spray bottle.

 

“Hey you asshole stop that McCall.” Jackson said as Scott kept spraying him water.

 

“Stop humping Jackson” Scott said spraying him some more.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HOUR?” Jackson screamed at Scott still not slowing down or letting go from Danny’s leg.

 

“You have two options Danny either wait for the other’s to catch the witch or fuck Jackson.” Derek said and now Stiles was alert.

 

“I want to watch.” Stiles said not even ashamed.

 

“Stiles?” Derek, Jackson, Scott and Danny all said at once sounding shocked and mortified.

 

“What? It’ll be hot! I’m a gay man so sue me. Judgmental assholes. “ Stiles said getting off the bed and walking out the door fingering for Derek to follow.

 

Scott shot Jackson in the face two more times before leaving out of the room as well.

 

“Fine! For fucks sake but this doesn’t leave this room.” Danny said and Jackson sighed with relief.

 

As soon as Jackson let go of Danny, Danny looked at his shoe to see it covered with come and groaned out of disgust.

 

“I’m having you fucking neutered you jack ass.” Danny said kicking his shoes off.

 

Danny wanted to complain more but couldn’t as he felt Jackson’s mouth lick up and down his neck stopping to suck at his pleasure point which sent a shiver straight to his dick.

 

“I’ll make you feel so good.” Jackson whispered grabbing Danny’s cock through his jeans which were already starting to tighten.

 

“Jackson I care about our friendship too much for this so don’t hate me.” Danny said as kissed Jackson hard and passionately catching Jackson off guard.

 

Before Jackson could use hands to grab onto Danny, Danny kicked Jackson in the balls as hard could then punched his best friend in the face before running out of door yelling for the others to ‘go, go, before he gets up assholes go!.’

 

They could hear Jackson groan as they fled out the door, a very scared Danny in tow.

 

x

 

“Yeah Derek we have found Jackson.” Isaac said through the phone trying to contain a laughter.

 

“What’s he doing?” Derek asked because Stiles made him.

 

“He’s ummm.” Isaac couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

“He’s humping Danny’s shoe. It’s filled with cum and it’s fucking hilarious.” Erica said laughing hysterically.

 

“I’m going to kill everyone.” Derek heard Jackson murmur before the phone went dead.

 

The whole car filled with laughter and Stiles just hoped this witch would die before anyone else got infected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Leave kudos and comments and let me know if I should continue.


End file.
